


Love in the time of Corona

by Mector



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, F/M, Force Bondage, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Pandemics, Pet Names, Sexual Tension, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mector/pseuds/Mector
Summary: Kylo and Rey adjust to a new world.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Love in the time of Corona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFA101 (cryforwhat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/gifts).



"It won't kill us Rey, we have the _force_." She openly scoffs at him and ignores his hurt expression. "We are not immune to viruses Ben. We--" He force chokes her, cutting her off. "Do not call me that fucking name Rey, how many times..."

"We talked about the force choking," she says, her voice calm and soft, despite her indignation. He sighs and puts his hands over his face.

"Forgive me," he breathes out as if it hurt him to say it. When he raises his eyes to her again, she takes his hand and squeezes tightly.

"If something were to happen to me--"

"Stop it," he says and his anger is back, as swift and forceful as the force he commands. She steps away, suddenly exhausted by him.

"Leave me," she says turning away. " _Princess_ ," he pleads as she walks away.

**

"Trinkets," she says bitterly, "I do not care for trinkets."   
"You used to."   
"Yes, when I was a starving child in Jakku trying to survive, I would pawn all sorts of rubbish but I'm not in the same situation now _am I_?" she screams at him. He walks away disheartened, his feet dragging, leaving behind the garbage bag full of used disposable masks. Later, she thinks she may have been too harsh on him.

**

She lunges at him as he throws the antibacterial soap out the window. " _Who is he?"_ he screams, absolutely destroying her precious stock of disinfecting wipes with his swinging lightsaber. She is desperate to explain to him his misunderstanding but he does not listen. 

**

He does not come to her for weeks. She feels lonelier than she has ever felt. She assumes the worst has happened for she cannot feel him in the force.

**

He appears suddenly one bright crisp morning. Rey thinks he appears mad. Madder than usual. His atittude is almost jovial, his eyes still mocking and calculating as he accosts her. Lying under the familiar weight of his body, she stares into his eyes trying to understand what has happened. He smirks as he reads her thoughts. Leaning down, Ben spits into her mouth and seals her lips with a kiss, forcing her to swallow his saliva. "Now you're covid-positive too," he says.

**

She is so angry at him that she nearly kills him. Broken and bruised on the floor, he begs her to accept the experiment he has forced on her.

"It won't kill us Rey, we have the _force_." She openly scoffs at him and ignores his hurt expression. "We are not immune to viruses Ben. We--" He force chokes her cutting her off. "Do not call me that fucking name Rey, how many times..."

**

She wakes in a cold sweat and remembers. Ben had put her in force sleep to settle their argument. " _Ben_ ," she screams. " _Ben_!" she screams into the void as her last breath escapes her lips. Kylo relinquishes her from the force choke and falls at her feet, sobbing. He went too far this time. The sobs wracking his body do nothing to calm his raging boner. He finally finds his release, his hand furiously stroking his angry member, when he remembers her short ugly gasps.


End file.
